Fuir
by mokona-au-chocopyuh
Summary: Merlin ne fait que fuir. Fuir quand il doit courir dans les bois, fuir quand il fait face à Arthur, fuir quand il doit choisir. Toujours fuir.


**OS complètement indépendant de toute autre histoire.**

**Aucun pairing (ou alors cherchez avec un microscope)**

**Disclaimers: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Alors voici un nouvel OS sur Merlin. Je l'ai écrit sur un coup de blues, vous m'en direz des nouvelles.**

* * *

**Fuir**

* * *

Merlin courrait. Il ne savait pas tellement depuis quand, il ne savait pas tellement pour combien de temps encore. Il savait juste qu'il devait courir, courir vite et courir loin. Derrière lui, les sabots des chevaux avaient laissé place aux pas rapides des soldats, bruit sourd et répété qui lui rappelait la raison pour laquelle il courrait ainsi. Pourquoi il fuyait. Qui il fuyait. Soudain une racine se trouvait sur son chemin et il trébucha, s'affalant sur tout son long par terre. Le choc envoya des étoiles danser devant ses yeux, et il savait rien qu'au bruit que son pantalon s'était déchiré au niveau du genou. S'il en croyait la douleur, il saignait. Peut-être s'était-il ouvert sur un rocher.

Il ne prit même pas le temps de vérifier.

En un bond il était debout à nouveau, et continuait à courir, ignorant la douleur dans son genou. Ignorant sa vision pleine d'étoiles et de points noirs et surtout de larmes. Tentant en vain de faire taire cette douleur dans son cœur, bien supérieure à celle de son genoux.

Derrière lui, Arthur et ses hommes criaient des mots qui n'avaient plus aucun sens pour lui. Derrière lui, on courrait aussi, et on avait mal au cœur également. Mais franchement, Merlin doutait grandement qu'ils connaissent la même douleur et la même hâte que lui. Il avait eut confiance en eux. Il avait cru, naïvement, qu'ils étaient ses amis. Il leur avait dit la vérité. Au moins, il avait finit par dire la vérité, plutôt que de les laisser comprendre par eux même. Une part de lui s'y était attendu, à cette réaction, mais c'était tout de même douloureux. Est-ce que cela leur faisait plus mal qu'à lui, il n'en était pas certain, mais il était certain qu'eux n'avaient personne qui leur courraient après en criant 'au bûcher'. Ils n'avaient personne qui n'attendaient qu'une chance pour les égorger.

Amis, Frères de cœur, mon cul, pensa amèrement le sorcier en sautant agilement par dessus un buisson malgré sa blessure. Ils avaient été plus rapides à vouloir le pendre qu'à chercher des explications.

Une partie de lui restait concentrée sur sa vision du chemin entre les arbres, sur le fait qu'il voyait toujours flou – et bons dieux, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer, c'était lamentable, il devait se ressaisir. Mais une autre partie de lui repensa à Gaius, à Gwen, à Camelot. Il n'avait rien eut le temps de faire. Il avait juste eut le temps de voir l'air choqué et trahit de la reine, les larmes dans ses yeux à elle, il avait eut le temps de voir Gaius tenter de retenir Arthur, il avait eut le temps de prévenir son mentor des yeux qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à dire au roi qu'il avait su pendant tout ce temps. Il n'avait pas eut le temps, en revanche, de prendre des affaires, ou même un cheval. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de regarder une dernière fois derrière lui, pour graver le château, la cité, dans sa mémoire. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de dire au revoir, et encore moins de s'expliquer. Juste le temps de voir ses amis prendre leurs armes et sonner l'alarme.

- Merde !

Le juron passa ses lèvres avant même qu'il n'y réfléchisse, alors qu'il s'arrêtait net dans sa course, dérapant et reprenant son équilibre juste à temps, fixant avec de grands yeux la falaise devant lui. Deux pas de plus et il tombait dans le vide. Il avait faillit faire le grand saut. Il connaissait cet endroit, il y était déjà venu. C'était loin de Camelot. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment fait autant de chemin, à pied, sans arrêt ? Oh, et Arthur qui disait qu'il n'avait pas d'endurance... La pensée lui fit mal au cœur, alors qu'il songea avec amertume qu'Arthur devait vraiment être désagréablement surpris d'être traîné jusqu'ici par son serviteur maladroit. Oh, comme il devait se dire qu'il lui avait mentit sur tout, absolument tout. Ce n'était pas faux, mais ça faisait mal.

- Il est là !

Le cri le fit se tendre, mais il n'osa pas se retourner. Il n'osa pas bouger alors que les bruits de courses venaient enfin à s'arrêter, et qu'il entendait le souffle irrégulier des chevaliers et de leur roi derrière lui. Merlin leva le nez au ciel, respirant profondément l'air frais, comme si cela pouvait retarder l'échéance. Il était pris au piège. Il ne savait pas voler, et il y avait des épées dans son dos. Il ferma les yeux un moment, se demandant s'il préférait rester le dos tourné ou faire face à ses anciens camarades – pas amis, jamais plus amis, il n'y croyait plus. Finalement il rouvrit les yeux, regardant le ciel gris. C'était étrange comme les nuages s'assombrissaient vite, comme suivant son humeur.

- Tournes toi, _sorcier_. Cracha soudain une voix, qu'il aurait reconnut entre mille mais qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais entendre lui parler ainsi. Tournes toi !

Alors Merlin se tourna, et son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge alors qu'il prenait enfin conscience de la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Arthur se trouvait là, Excalibur dans une main et l'autre levée en l'air comme pour donner une commande d'exécution, entouré de chevaliers. Il y avait Léon, il y avait Perceval, et il y avait même Gwaine. Il y avait sir Edouard, sir Kay, sir Alan, il y avait presque tout le monde. Tous ces visages familiers, désormais portant un air de rage et de haine. Certains semblaient confus - Gwaine semblait hésitant. Mais malgré cela tous pointaient leurs épées vers lui. Cela suffit à briser le semblant de reste d'espoir qu'il avait encore. Qu'avait-il cru ?

Lentement, silencieusement, le sorcier leva la main à son visage pour essuyer ses larmes. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il avait enfin arrêté de pleurer, mais le fut plus encore en remarquant soudain que ses doigts étaient rouges. Oh, songea-t-il distraitement, une branche avait dû fouetter son visage alors qu'il courrait. Ou bien un autre rocher, lorsqu'il était tombé, lui avait entaillé la joue. L'un dans l'autre, il ne l'avait pas remarqué, et cela ne lui faisait même pas mal. Ce qui faisait mal, en revanche, c'était de voir tous les chevaliers présent se tendre comme des cordes d'arc en le voyant bouger la main. Comme s'il allait vraiment les attaquer à la moindre occasion. S'il avait été d'humeur, il en aurait rit. Au dessus de lui, un grondement de tonnerre se fit entendre.

- Maintenant avance vers nous, lentement, sans aucun geste brusque. Et pas de magie. Gronda Arthur, aussi tendu et haineux que les autres.

Merlin ne put retenir son expression d'ahurissement cette fois ci. Son sourcil s'arqua simplement, et il fit un minuscule pas en arrière – il le savait, le bord n'était pas loin, mais son pied rencontra bel et bien le sol, pas le vide. Devant l'air mauvais que son action engendra chez le roi, le sorcier ne put s'en empêcher. Un sourire sans humour étira ses lèvres.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il – et sa voix était rauque, et sans aucune trace de la gaieté qu'il tentait habituellement d'insuffler dans ses paroles. Avancer ? Avec une vingtaine d'épée prêtes à m'éviscérer ? Aussi tentant que cela soit, je crois que je vais m'abstenir.

Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase avec sarcasme, mais ce n'était pas comme les habituelles remarques ironiques qu'il faisait. Non, cette fois il n'y avait aucun humour dans ses mots, et il ne manqua pas le tressaillement de chacun des hommes devant lui en entendant le ton tranchant qu'il avait prit. Vraiment, ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à ce qu'il soit heureux d'être menacé, tout de même. N'attendant pas de réponse à ses paroles, Merlin secoua la tête, pour chasser toute pensée sarcastiques de son esprit. Le sarcasme était sa défense habituelle, mais maintenant il n'en avait plus besoin. Il n'en avait plus l'utilité. Après tout, il allait mourir.

Bizarrement, cette idée n'était pas aussi terrifiante qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Mais après tout, il avait su depuis sa naissance qu'il mourrait un jour. Et il ne comptait plus le nombre de nuit où il s'était réveillé en sursaut, après avoir rêvé de la façon dont il mourrait. La façon qui revenait le plus souvent était le bûcher. Le feu était une mort lente, douloureuse, la pire qui soit. Et Merlin avait vu Uther brûler assez de gens pour savoir dans les détails comment cela se produirait.

Les flammes qui montaient, montaient, commençant par les pieds, puis les jambes. Le bâillon qui suffisait à empêcher le prisonnier de se mordre la langue mais qui n'étouffait pas tout à fait les cris, et puis les larmes, et la pisse sur le pantalon. Tout le monde se pissait dessus, se chiait dessus, tout le monde hurlait alors que les flammes prenaient aux vêtements, brûlant, fondant la chair et le tissu. Merlin savait que la fumée ne tuait pas, le bois choisit étant toujours sec pour éviter cela. En revanche à un moment les chaînes brûleraient elles aussi, marquant la chair à leur tour, rajoutant de la douleur. Et le bâillon finirait par tomber, bien sûr, mais quelle importance puisqu'ils avaient trop mal pour ne serait-ce que penser à se mordre la langue et en finir, et le sang devait de toute façon être cuit dans leurs veines à ce stade, alors ils criaient, ils hurlaient, ils s'en brisaient la voix.

Oui, il le savait, et il en avait rêvé avec beaucoup de détails. Car à chaque exécution il regardait, avec une sorte de fascination morbide, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des cendres, bien après que les cris aient cessés. Il s'imaginait à la place de cet homme, cette femme, cet enfant. Il savait qu'un jour, peut-être, ce serait lui que l'on entendre hurler si fort que tout Camelot l'entendrait mourir.

- Nous n'allons pas te tuer. Intervint soudain Perceval, comme pour briser le silence glacial à la place d'Arthur.

- Non, non, vous n'allez pas le faire. Pas ici. Opina Merlin, froid. Vous allez le faire à Camelot. Trahison royale, Mensonge, Faux semblants, Usage répété de la magie pendant des années... C'est beaucoup. Je vais me faire exécuter, comme tous les gens comme moi.

Les gens comme lui. Les gens assez stupides pour faire de la magie près de Camelot, assez stupides pour le dire à quelqu'un en qui ils croyaient avoir confiance. Des gens qui, souvent, n'étaient pas méchant, qui ne faisaient même pas exprès parfois. Des gens normaux, des pères, des mères, des frères, des sœurs, des fils et des filles. Des maris, des femmes, des amants ou des solitaires... Des gens comme tout le monde à l'exception près qu'ils avaient un talent un peu particulier et qu'ils devaient espérer que personne ne saurait jamais qu'ils étaient spéciaux.

Devant lui, Perceval s'était tut, pétrifié, et tous les autres se tenaient pareillement silencieux. Même Arthur semblait hésiter à parler maintenant. Personne n'avait manqué l'éclair de douleur puis de résignation dans les yeux bleus. Mais Merlin se fichait de ce qu'ils pensaient. Car il voyait bien que malgré leur hésitation soudaine leurs poings étaient toujours serrés autour de leurs épées. Combien de temps avant qu'ils n'en aient marre et ne l'entraînent de force avec eux à Camelot, pour y être jugé et brûlé ? Décapité, peut-être, s'il était chanceux. Mais vraiment, quand est-ce qu'il avait déjà eut de la chance dans sa vie ? Pas souvent.

Il repensa à toutes ces années à camelot, à tout ce qu'il avait prit et tout ce qu'il avait donné pour Arthur. Parce qu'il avait cru un lézard géant dérangé. Peut-être que Kilgarrah était en train de rire dans sa grotte, quelque part, en se disant qu'il l'avait bien eu. Peut-être n'y avait-il jamais eut d'espoir pour la magie et pour Arthur. Il songea à Freya, il songea à son père, il songea à Will, il songea à Morgane... Il songea à toutes les vies fichues par sa faute, par la faute d'un destin plus grand que lui. Soudain il avait envie de pleurer et de rire à la fois. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment fait tout cela pour ça ? Est-ce que sa vie n'était qu'une vaste blague ?

Il vit du coin de l'oeil l'un des chevaliers raffermir sa prise sur son arme. Il vit les yeux d'Arthur se durcir à nouveau. Désormais il n'avait plus le choix. Enfin, il avait un choix, mais c'était un choix qui finirait de toute façon pareillement. C'était l'histoire de sa vie. Choisir entre le mauvais et le pire. Ou fuir. Merlin sentit un sourire sans aucune gaieté étirer ses lèvres. Ironiquement, cette fois ci il ne savait pas quel choix était l'horrible et quel choix était l'impensable, mais il savait pertinemment lequel était la fuite.

Il regarda devant lui. Son premier choix était d'avancer, de se laisser prendre et brûler à Camelot. Son second choix était d'utiliser la magie contre son roi, chose qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais faire, et de partir loin, de passer sa vie à fuir, caché dans une grotte comme son père avant lui, pour se faire retrouver éventuellement et tuer. La mort ou un fantôme de vie. Lequel était le mauvais, lequel était le pire ? Il ne le savait pas. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il prit une décision.

- Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda soudain la voix de Gwaine – était-ce de la panique dans son ton ?

Merlin fixa ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme. Il semblait sincèrement confus et inquiet. Mais il était trop tard pour cela. Il était acculé, avec le vide dans son dos et des épées devant lui. Un sourire étira à nouveau ses lèvres, mais cette fois c'était un sourire calme, détendu... Résigné. Il avait décidé. Il n'irait pas à Camelot, mourir devant Gaius et Gwen pour un crime qu'il commettait seulement en existant. Il n'attaquerait pas son roi, ses chevaliers et Gwaine, le seul à sembler hésiter. Non, ni la première ni la seconde solution n'étaient la bonne. Il répondit, doucement.

- Je fuis.

Il choisissait la troisième solution.

Il grava une dernière fois dans sa mémoire le visage de ceux qui avaient été ses amis – dans une autre vie, dans un autre temps, quand tout lui paraissait surmontable tant qu'ils étaient là, quand il croyait au destin et à l'amitié.

Il écarta les bras.

Ferma les yeux.

Et fit un pas en arrière.

* * *

**Yep, j'étais d'une humeur assez angstueuse, et j'ai pondu ce petit OS en suivant juste une directive: Arthur réagit mal.**

**Est-ce que Merlin tombe de la falaise et meure, est-ce que sa magie va le sauver, est-ce que Gwaine va le rattraper, est-ce qu'Arthur va tenter de le retenir, est-ce qu'il va disparaître et qu'Arthur va soudain se poser des questions existentielles ? Imaginez ce que vous voulez, c'est une fin libre.**

**Reviews, please ?**


End file.
